


EL MÁS GRANDE TESORO [KAKAVEGE]

by irohny



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Propuesta matrimonial, Revelaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Gokú hace una propuesta inoportuna. Vegeta se transforma en, al menos, Super Saiyajin fase dos por eso.Bulma sólo lamenta que todo esto haya ocurrido en su casa.O donde el desastroso par hace estragos con el trabajo de Bulma, y de castigo son mandados por esta a buscar las Esferas del Dragón para enmendarlo.





	1. Esfera de Cuatro Estrellas

Desde aquel fatídico día en que Gokú decidió hacer algo por los curiosos sentimientos que tenía por Vegeta, la paz en la Tierra se vio amenazada.

En realidad, no. 

La paz en la Tierra seguía reinando. La paz en la Corporación Capsula era otro asunto.

—¡Oh, no! —ahí estaba Bulma, en el límite de su paciencia y casi derramando lágrimas sobre su trabajo estropeado—. ¡Ustedes dos, torpes!

Apuntaba con sus puños a los responsables del desastre, deseando como nunca antes ser capaz de quebrarles un par de huesos.

Gokú se notaba apenado y agitado. Rascaba su nuca en un gesto muy propio de nerviosismo, y casi no podía sostenerle la mirada a la mujer en frente.

—Lo sentimos, Bulma. No fue nuestra intención, ¿No es así, Vegeta?

Vegeta, por su parte, fingía indiferencia. Algo en su expresión demostraba que la situación no le agradaba en absoluto, mucho menos el verse acusado de semejante manera. Aún así, se encontró culpable y no pudo escabullirse de los ojos fulminantes de la terrícola.

—Supongo que me excedí esta vez —admitió.

—¡No me importa! Acaban de hacer trizas la última porción de uno de los recursos más preciados para mi trabajo —gritó Bulma a los cuatro vientos y a los dos Saiyajines, que hacían lo posible para no encogerse ante su voz—. Todo está perdido... —agregó con aire melodramático, sosteniendo sus mejillas en sus manos y soportando las lágrimas de nueva cuenta.

Mientras la pobre mujer se lamentaba en voz baja, Gokú aprovechó los segundos en que su atención se vio desviada de ellos para acercarse cautelosamente a su compañero y hablarle en un susurro.

—¿Sigues enojado, Vegeta? —preguntó con aún más pena que la primera vez que había hablado.

El príncipe no hizo más que voltear en dirección contraria y cruzarse de brazos. Antes de que pudiera responder algo, Bulma había vuelto a gritarles.

—¡Ahora, presten atención! Van a buscar las Esferas del Dragón. Shenlong es el único capaz de renovar este elemento —concluyó con firmeza y el mentón elevado, esperando alguna queja por parte de alguno.

Por supuesto, fue Vegeta quien se opuso.

—De verdad estás loca si crees que iremos por las esferas sólo para que puedas seguir con tus experimentos. Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Bulma iba a estallar en ese preciso momento, de no ser por la voz de Gokú interrumpiendo.

—Lo haremos, Bulma. No te preocupes —sonreía de costado y reflejaba en sus ojos toda la buena intención del mundo.

Vegeta lo miraba gritando _traición_ en su mente.

—Aquí tienen un radar que, por cierto, es algo antiguo, por lo que les tomara más tiempo hallarlas a todas —les dijo Bulma al darles el artefacto.

Gokú asentía obedientemente, y jalaba del brazo de Vegeta para marcharse de una vez. El príncipe refunfuñaba y se retorcía de su toque, más no lograba liberarse.

—¡Adiós, Bulma!

Una vez estuvieron fuera de su vista, Bulma suspiró cansada.

—Sería más fácil pedirle a Shenlong que dejaran de ser tan tontos.

**[...]**

—¡Vegeta! —llamó Gokú casi rogando, mientras seguía los pasos del príncipe.

—¡No sigas, Kakarotto! Primero me tomas de tonto para hacerme semejante planteo, y luego me comprometes en algo en lo que no quiero participar bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¡Apártate!

Vegeta estaba haciendo un escándalo mientras se escabullía entre los árboles, pero Gokú no lo perdía de vista en ningún momento.

Estaba algo desorientado después de esta mañana, cuando había aprovechado que Vegeta estaba en un humor más accesible para hacerle una propuesta que venía rondando en su cabeza desde hacia un tiempo. Entre todas las reacciones que pudo haber esperado, ninguna se trataba de Vegeta estallando de ira y arremetiendo contra su cuerpo con intenciones de tirarle un diente o dos. 

Ahora que lo piensa, esa reacción era la más acorde a la personalidad del príncipe.

—Bien, bien. Me sobrepasé, lo admito. ¡Pero no entiendo por qué sigues tan enfadado! —intentaba una y otra vez, con el radar en su mano y la angustia en su rostro.

Vegeta volteó hacia él de manera rápida, haciendo que el otro casi chocara con su pecho.

—¡¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si un día vengo y te propongo matrimonio como si nada?!

Gokú abrió la boca para responder, pero Vegeta apresuró una mano enguantada sobre sus labios. 

—Lo sé, maldición. Eres el ser más insoportable y extraño que alguna vez pude conocer —expresó a centímetros del rostro perplejo del de clase baja. Gokú parpadeó mostrando sus palmas indefensas, y esperó por algunos segundos a que el duelo de miradas terminara. 

Vegeta gruñó y se apartó de su cuerpo tras el intercambio. Le dio la espalda y apretó los dientes antes de hablar.

—De todas formas, no importa. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Gokú suspiró y su mente comenzó a trabajar.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta, entonces?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Vegeta, con una ceja elevada.

—A mi propuesta —contestó Goku, con una sonrisa de bufón.

Vegeta apretó los puños.

—Vuelves a burlarte de mí y te voy a patear fuera de esta atmósfera, Kakarotto.

Gokú frunció el ceño.

—No estoy bromeando, Vegeta.

—¡Cierra la boca y ve a buscar esa maldita esfera que tienes en tu casa! Te esperaré aquí.

Él no pudo hacer más que seguir confundido y salir volando hacia su casa en el monte Paoz, por la esfera de su abuelito. 

¿Por qué razón Vegeta no podía creerle?

**[...]**

En su antiguo hogar, Milk lo recibió extrañamente calmada. Gokú sólo podía agradecer tener esta imagen tan tranquila de la mujer, que lucía más joven, recordándole vagamente a los tiempos en los que ella parloteaba sin parar sobre planes y ceremonias, cosas de las que él no entendía ni la mitad.

—¿Así que vienes por la esfera? —preguntó ella, algo curiosa.

Desde que Milk había decidido terminar su relación, las cosas habían sido mejores para ambos.

—Sí, largo asunto, en realidad. ¿Crees que pueda tomarla? —consultó él con una sonrisa. 

—Por supuesto que sí, Gokú. En la habitación.

Gokú encontró la Esfera de Cuatro Estrellas sobre una almohadilla suave, reposando tranquila y brillante. La guardó en un bolso espacioso, y salió de la casa tras un último adiós a Milk.

—¡Adiós, Gokú! —gritó ella desde el suelo, y él agitó su mano como saludo, ya cruzando varias nubes.

Milk había venido un día, ya hacia tantos años, exigiéndole matrimonio como manera de expresar que quería pasar una vida con él, o al menos era eso lo que Gokú había entendido.

Al parecer, Vegeta no aceptaba el mismo procedimiento.

**[...]**

—La tengo, Vegeta —dijo Gokú una vez hubo llegado al lado del príncipe, quien asintió sin prestarle mucha atención y arrebató el radar de su mano.

—Demonios, sí que están lejos. La más cercana está en una isla en dirección al Este —comentó Vegeta, habiendo encendido el radar y chequeado las pequeñas luces titilantes en la pantalla.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Gokú, sin recibir una mirada de Vegeta.

—Vamos —contestó el príncipe, resignado.

Gokú sólo esperaba sacar algo bueno de esta aventura. 


	2. Esfera de Una Estrella

Vegeta sólo puede gruñir y evitar la figura de Kakarotto a toda costa mientras vuela por los cielos.

Nada de esta búsqueda le interesaba, podría desaparecer cada maldito recurso no renovable del planeta por todo lo que le importaba. Excepto que debía importarle, porque era el lugar en donde vivía, y Bulma lo mataría de no obedecerla.

Habían pasado largos momentos de silencio desde que partieron hacia la siguiente esfera, y Vegeta ya estaba deseando volver para permanecer tranquilo y solo en su casa. La presencia de Kakarotto lo estaba poniendo nervioso, sobre todo después del incidente de esta mañana.

_—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Repetía en su cabeza la vergonzosa escena, incluyendo la expresión soñadora del idiota y el tono esperanzado con el que había preguntado, maldiciendo una y otra vez que Kakarotto fuera tan descarado. ¿No le bastaba con decir abiertamente que eran amigos, con pasar la mayoría de los días a su lado, con alterar su mente con cada sonrisa, que ahora quería jugar con algo tan grande como una relación amorosa?

Esperaba que fuera una broma de mal gusto, de esas que le permitían tratar mal a Kakarotto por al menos uno o dos días sin sentir una culpa incoherente batallando contra su voluntad. De no ser así...

Bueno, no puede saberlo, en realidad.

—¿No es este el radio en que se encuentra la esfera, Vegeta? —preguntó Kakarotto y Vegeta se apartó forzosamente de sus pensamientos para verificar lo que decía.

Efectivamente, lo era.

—Así es. Bajemos aquí —ordenó.

Bajaron lentamente hasta lo que parecía una granja abandonada. Al aterrizar, movió su cabeza de lado a lado, sin ver a nadie ni nada merodeando por ahí. Aún así sentía varios Ki débiles a su alrededor, por lo que se mantuvo alerta sólo por si acaso. No tendría nada que temer si no fuera por la tendencia de la Tierra a ser blanco de individuos poderosos con malas intenciones.

_Já__. Ironía. _Pensó, consciente de sí mismo.

—¿Esos animales están encerrados? —preguntó Kakarotto, señalando una especie de corral repleto de toda clase de animales ruidosos y sucios.   
  
_Así que de eso se trataban los Ki._

Vegeta arrugó la nariz.

—No me interesa, pero eso parece.

Sabía que Kakarotto tenía un profundo aprecio por los animales de este mundo, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando se acercó a ellos a paso apresurado para liberarlos.

—¡Salgan, amigos! —les decía con carcajadas entrometiéndose entre sus palabras a cada que uno de ellos le agradecía lamiendo su mano, y Vegeta estaba luchando contra sus propios labios que se querían estirar en una sonrisa irracional.

_Maldito cuerpo traicionero._

—¡Oye, vuelve aquí! —gritó Kakarotto de un momento a otro, y Vegeta pudo observar claramente a una cabra corriendo con una esfera en su boca.

—¡No la dejes huir! —exclamó él, y sólo hizo que la cabra se alterara y corriera más lejos de su alcance.

—¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes y qué hacen con mis animales?!

En el peor momento, una anciana de baja estatura con un rifle en la mano, apareció apuntándolos a ambos.

Vegeta se vio sorprendido. Escuchó a Kakarotto hablarle, entre todos los animales corriendo de un lado al otro.

—¡Distráela, Vegeta, ya casi tengo la esfera!

Lo cierto era que mentía, porque el animal era muy veloz sobre sus cuatro patas y se escabullía de sus manos.

—Oiga, tranquilícese —intentó él, probando un tono más calmado y extendiendo sus manos en señal de rendición, pero recibiendo por respuesta al rifle sobre su nariz y el sonido del arma cargada queriendo ser amenazante.

—Te mueves y te vuelo los sesos, muchacho.

El atrevimiento de la señora picó en lo profundo de Vegeta, al instante sintiendo como su orgullo se disparaba en su interior y un grito se acumulaba en su garganta.

—¡No la lastimes, Vegeta! —volvía a interrumpir el tonto de Kakarotto, que al parecer no tenía la voluntad suficiente para sacar la esfera de entre los dientes del animal de ojos graciosamente bizcos.

—No quiero herirla, así que baje el arma y tranquilícese —habló él entre dientes, casi perdiendo los estribos tras haber fallado en su imitación de la actitud de Kakarotto—, por favor —se le ocurrió de repente, sintiendo como las palabras dolían al deslizarse de su boca.

—¡Ustedes dejaron ir a mis animales, y lo van a pagar!

La mujer jaló del gatillo, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, y Vegeta metió dos dedos en los orificios del rifle, haciendo que el arma estallara frente a sus ojos.

Al parecer, el estruendoso sonido distrajo a la cabra, y Kakarotto fue lo suficientemente inteligente para aprovecharlo y apoderarse de la esfera.

—¡Ya la tengo, Vegeta! —festejó Kakarotto, con la esfera en su mano en alto y la cabra enojada bajo su brazo.

Vegeta sonrió malicioso cuando el rostro de la señora estuvo lleno de humo negro.

—Eso le pasa por insolente —le dijo, y luego emprendió vuelo, agradeciendo que Kakarotto lo siguiera sin hacer más preguntas, no sin antes saludar a la cabra con un ligero toque sobre los cuernos de su cabeza.

**[...]**

Lejos de la granja y de la atrevida mujer, Vegeta sostuvo la Esfera de Una Estrella en su mano, calmando sus instintos asesinos y riendo por lo bajo al recordar el ridículo que hizo la señora después de atreverse a amenazarlo.

—Veo que te hiciste amigo de la anciana, Vegeta —bromeó Kakarotto, mostrando una sonrisa sagaz.

Vegeta se sintió tonto por haberle obedecido anteriormente. Podría volver en este momento y darle su merecido a la mujer, sin embargo, Kakarotto estaría bastante decepcionado si lo hiciera.

Y no es como si le importara un bledo cómo se sentía Kakarotto con sus acciones, en absoluto. 

—Y tú te hiciste amigo de una cabra —respondió con elegancia, devolviendo el tono sarcástico y la sonrisa arrogante.

Kakarotto rió con ganas y sacó la esfera de sus manos con una lentitud que le dio una señal de alarma a su cuerpo.

—Fuiste muy amable, Vegeta —dijo, extendiendo el radar hacia él para que verificara la ubicación de la siguiente esfera por sí mismo, y cuando lo hizo había un sentimiento inquietante oculto en sus ojos al mirarlo.

Vegeta carraspeó y tomó el aparato con brusquedad, casi nerviosismo.

—Cállate —cortó la conversación como siempre, pero no recibió quejas de su compañero. Incluso si era un charlatán nato, Kakarotto sabía cuándo respetar un silencio en los momentos justos.

Prefirió no torturarse con la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de Kakarotto, y se concentró en el radar, deseando no cruzarse con más mujeres imprudentes y animales revoltosos.

Ni propuestas inoportunas de tontos con sonrisas contagiosas.


	3. Esfera de Siete Estrellas

Gokú ofrece una fruta y debe contener una risa cuando Vegeta acepta sin hacer contacto visual.

Después del incidente en la granja, Gokú había tenido una sensación de burbujeo en su pecho bastante agradable. El hecho de que Vegeta hubiera sido relativamente amable con una extraña, incluso usando las palabras mágicas con ella, le brindó una alegría peculiar, que fue aceptada gratamente por él mismo.

En este momento, se encontraban descansando bajo la sombra de unos árboles grandes, justo después de que el estómago de Gokú comenzara a rugir necesitado. Vegeta se había mostrado reacio a detenerse, pero el sonido de sus entrañas quejándose había llegado a sus oídos, por lo que tuvo algo de piedad por él.

Precisamente, la amabilidad, la humanidad recién descubierta en Vegeta era lo que daba cierto cosquilleo de orgullo y gusto a Gokú. Era una imagen digna de admirar, de apreciar. Representaba un cambio, un avance positivo para alguien que en otra vida se había dedicado a hacer mucho mal en el universo.

Sin embargo, de ninguna manera lo expresaría en voz alta, al menos no mientras Vegeta aún pudiera golpearlo por eso.

—¿Sigue indicando movimiento? —preguntó, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano, refiriéndose a la siguiente esfera.

Vegeta había dicho que el punto brillante se estaba moviendo, muy lentamente, pero aún así lo hacía. Actualmente, observaba el radar mientras mordía una manzana en su mano libre.

—Así es —afirmó.

Gokú pensó en todas las personas que podían llevar consigo una Esfera del Dragón, y ninguna opción fue buena.

—¡Ah, maldición! —Vegeta gritó, alarmándolo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, mirándolo con atención.

Su manzana había volado lejos y su rostro mostraba una mueca de horror.

—¡Había un maldito gusano en esa fruta!

Gokú miró hacia el suelo en donde, efectivamente, el insecto se escabullía en el pasto. Devolvió su mirada a la manera en que el pecho de Vegeta subía y bajaba, y no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más.

—¡Deja de reírte, cabeza hueca! —regañó Vegeta, golpeando su brazo. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado notablemente.

—¡Ouch, está bien! Lo siento, lo siento...

Gokú se frotó la zona afectada con un rastro de risa aún saliendo de su boca, y un sincero destello de ternura iluminó su mente por la manera en que Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro.

—¡Son Gokú!

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando unas personas se acercaron a ellos a paso veloz. Gokú miró curioso, levantándose y extendiendo una mano a Vegeta, quien la rechazó, levantándose por su cuenta.

—Uh... ¿Hola? —saludó Gokú dudosamente, cayendo en cuenta que se trataba de una familia de cuatro. El que lucía como el padre, estrechó su mano de manera rápida y descuidada.

—¡Señor, mi nombre es Sora, y necesitamos de su ayuda! —el hombre regordete hablaba con cierta ansiedad que logró alarmar a Gokú—. Con mi esposa y mis hijos estamos desesperados, hemos perdido una reliquia familiar en el enorme lago. La corriente la ha arrastrado hasta un pozo, el que está justo allí —explicó, apuntando hacia atrás—, y como sabemos que usted es un héroe, nos parece un milagro que lo hayamos encontrado en esta situación. ¡Por favor, ayúdenos!

Gokú parpadeó ante la urgencia con la que el hombre explicó lo que, para él, era un problema demasiado simple. Volteó para ver a Vegeta, y este sólo evadió su mirada. Devolvió sus ojos a Sora, y sonrió hacia él.

—¡Por supuesto que lo ayudaré! —dijo, y el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de la familia hizo que ya valiera la pena.

Vegeta bufó y rodó sus ojos cuando cuatro pares de manos tomaron una parte del cuerpo de Gokú para guiarlo hacia el pozo. Gokú giró su rostro con dificultad hacia atrás, verificando que Vegeta estuviera siguiéndolo.

—Aquí, es aquí. Debe estar justo allí.

Sora lo colocó en el borde del pozo, y señaló una vez más con su dedo índice.

Gokú ladeó la cabeza e intentó ver el fondo del pozo, resultando imposible. Resolvió que tendría que arrojarse, agradeciendo que al menos tuviera agua limpia.

—Bien, lo haré —concluyó y comenzó a desvestirse.

—Ugh, desvergonzado... —se quejó Vegeta, apartando la mirada.

Gokú sólo pudo reír, no quedando completamente desnudo sino con un par de pantaloncillos blancos. Estiró sus músculos una vez, y se dirigió a Vegeta antes de sumergirse.

—Ya vuelvo.

El príncipe simplemente lo ignoró. Gokú se arrojó escuchando una gran exclamación de asombro de parte de la familia. Una vez estuvo debajo del agua, nadó durante algunos momentos, intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos. Pensó que hubiera sido mejor haberles preguntado cómo lucía la reliquia, prácticamente estaba buscando a ciegas.

Un objeto brillante llamó su atención sobre las rocas.

—¡Lb Bsfbrb! —gritó y tapó su boca con sus manos al instante, el aire escapando de sus pulmones en un sólo segundo. La Esfera de Siete Estrellas brillaba frente a sus ojos. Sin perder el tiempo, la tomó y salió a la superficie, volando.

—¡Vegeta, mira! —llamó con alegría, y Vegeta lo miró a través de sus pestañas.

—¡Lo lograste, chico! ¡La tienes! —dijo Sora en cambio, y sus niños comenzaron a saltar de alegría.

Gokú, en medio de su confusión, fue incapaz de reaccionar cuando la niña se balanceó sobre el borde y cayó.

—¡Meg!

Para su suerte, una mano enguantada logró atraparla de la parte trasera de su remera. La niña miró sorprendida a ese hombre con expresión enojada mirándola, y luego depositándola al lado de su madre, a quien abrazó con fuerza.

Gokú observó todo asombrado.

—¡Gracias, amable señor, usted salvó la vida de mi hija!

Sora se acercó para abrazar a Vegeta, quien lo apartó con una mano sobre su pecho.

—Sin abrazos —dijo cortante, y Gokú sonrió enternecido con los pies en el suelo.

Sora no se inmutó ante el rechazo.

—Estoy tan agradecido. ¿De qué manera podemos agradecerles?

Vegeta miró a Gokú con intención y asintió. Gokú, entendiendo, giró la esfera en sus manos.

—Bueno...

**[...]**

—Eso estuvo muy bien. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Gokú, caminando hacia el bosque, el sol poniéndose a sus espaldas.

Vegeta caminaba a su lado, observando el radar sin prestar atención a lo que decía.

—Mmhm... —murmuró.

Gokú tanteó las tres esferas dentro del bolso, y estiró sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

—No te preocupes, Vegeta. Los gusanos no pueden herirte aquí —dijo con humor y valentía, a decir verdad.

El príncipe se detuvo y lo miró con la muerte escrita en sus ojos.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

Esa noche, Gokú durmió con un gran moretón en el rostro, pero no pudo arrepentirse ni un segundo cuando pudo apreciar a Vegeta siendo iluminado por el fuego.

_Sólo di que sí_, pensó en sus sueños. _Cásate conmigo._


	4. Esfera de Cinco Estrellas

Vegeta despertó temprano sobre el improvisado colchón de hojas que Kakarotto había construido para ambos. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero el idiota tenía admirables habilidades fuera del campo de batalla.

El _idiota_ de sonrisa bobalicona y gran corazón que dormía a su lado, era a la vez el rival más capaz que podría encontrar. Un genio en las artes marciales, un tonto en lo demás. Excepto, bueno, en hacer colchones de hojas. En eso era talentoso.

No quiso despertarlo al instante, tomándose sus propios momentos de silencio para desperezarse. Si no tuviera que seguir con la búsqueda de las esferas, probablemente estaría entrenando en este momento. 

—¡Buenos días! —escuchó de repente decir a Kakarotto, que acababa de sentarse y se encontraba estirando sus brazos.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras —dijo, rehuyendo a la imagen adormilada y ciertamente atractiva de Kakarotto en la mañana.

Kakarotto siguió estirándose.

—Disculpa si dormí mucho. ¡Muero de hambre! Iré por algo para desayunar.

El de sonrisa fácil ya estaba caminando lejos de su vista, y Vegeta pensó en si debería seguirlo o no.

Lo hizo, sólo porque él también estaba algo hambriento.

—¿Sabes pescar? —preguntó, escéptico cuando encontró a Kakarotto al borde del lago.

—Sí, bueno. De pequeño utilizaba mi cola para llamar la atención de los peces —contestó simplemente, y Vegeta sintió algo parecido a la curiosidad por la mención de su cola.

Kakarotto había crecido sin conocer su verdadera identidad, y a día de hoy no tenía muchos conocimientos sobre su cultura originaria. Y por lo que Vegeta sabía, tampoco entendía mucho de las propias costumbres terrícolas, porque pedirle matrimonio a alguien que no conoces es imprudente, por decir lo menos.

Vegeta frunció el ceño cuando sus pensamientos lo volvieron a guiar a la propuesta.

Al menos agradecía que Kakarotto no la hubiera vuelto a mencionar.

—Ugh, dame eso —dijo, quitándole la lanza improvisada a Kakarotto cuando no pudo atrapar ni un solo pez.

Kakarotto sonrió hacia él, con una ceja arqueada de diversión.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo? —preguntó, la emoción tiñendo su tono.

Vegeta bufó casi sonriendo. Casi.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Es una competencia, entonces!

**[...]**

Emprendieron vuelo una vez sus estómagos estuvieron llenos de fruta. De fruta, porque ninguno de los dos pudo conseguir nada más, sobre todo porque los peces salieron despavoridos una vez que Vegeta se impacientó y provocó un mini terremoto. Kakarotto había reído por eso.

Vegeta observó debajo de sus pies a un gran pueblo habitando las profundidades de las montañas, y notó que toda su extensión representaba el radio en que se encontraba una esfera.

—Algún habitante debe tenerla —le dijo a Kakarotto cuando tuvo la misma observación. 

Descendieron lado a lado e intentaron no llamar mucho la atención. Vegeta asumió que no le permitirían simplemente entrar en las casas para tomar lo que quería, así que le asignó a Kakarotto la tarea de preguntar a los aldeanos mientras él lo seguía, algo apartado.

Le tomó sólo un momento de distracción cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, y antes de poder reaccionar, su visión se oscureció.

**[...]**

Despertó con el nombre de Kakarotto en la punta de la lengua.

Comenzó a desprender energía de su cuerpo y sus ojos se movieron rápidos por la habitación oscura.

—Tranquilo, guerrero.

Una voz femenina acompañada de un par de velas encendiéndose llamaron su atención. La imagen de una mujer con largas túnicas lo recibió al voltear.

—¿Quién diablos eres y por qué me trajiste a este lugar? —preguntó, contando mentalmente para no volar el lugar en pedazos.

Las palabras tranquilas salieron de los labios rojos de la mujer.

—Soy la Guardiana de este pueblo, y te traje aquí sin intenciones de herirte.

Vegeta casi ríe con ironía. _¿Herirme? _Se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón.

—He notado cierta energía negativa alrededor de tu cuerpo —continuó la mujer, y Vegeta pudo apreciar algunas arrugas en su rostro cuando se acercó más a la luz—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

En ese instante, Vegeta enarcó una ceja cuando a la distancia se escuchó un pequeño alboroto, seguido de unas puertas abriéndose. Casi sonrió cuando reconoció el Ki acercándose.

La puerta se abrió, la habitación se iluminó y la figura de Kakarotto se mostró.

—¡Vegeta! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién es ella?

El Saiyajin lucía confundido y un deje de preocupación se veía en la manera en que su ceño permanecía fruncido.

Vegeta se adelantó a las palabras de la extraña mujer, permitiendo que Kakarotto sobrepasara el límite de su sagrado espacio personal por el momento.

—Ella es la Guardiana de este pueblo y cree que soy una amenaza —respondió con desdén.

Kakarotto lo miró, luego volvió a ella y rió con gracia.

—¡Usted está equivocada! Vegeta es un héroe. Además, hemos venido porque estamos buscando algo de suma importancia y luego de encontrarlo nos iremos de inmediato —resumió.

El príncipe rodó los ojos. _Héroe_, lo había llamado _héroe_. 

La Guardiana pensó durante algunos momentos antes de hablar.

—Confiaré en tus palabras, Son Gokú, defensor y salvador de la Tierra —halagó. Kakarotto soltó una risilla y se sonrojó ligeramente—. Ahora... ¿Sobre qué se trata ese algo de suma importancia?

**[...]**

Al menos, los aldeanos habían sido amables y les habían entregado la Esfera de Cinco Estrellas sin más preámbulos.

Además, les habían ofrecido un banquete de bienvenida, y sin ser un poco pudorosos, se amontonaron con emoción alrededor de Kakarotto, llenándolo de preguntas sobre sus aventuras, casi dejando caer sus mandíbulas al suelo del asombro ante cualquier mínimo detalle que escuchaban. Vegeta sólo podía pensar que eran unos exagerados, y Kakarotto un tonto.

—¿Él no es un villano? —preguntó un jovencito curioso, apuntando a Vegeta casi con miedo.

Vegeta apretó más su mandíbula. Kakarotto sonrió hacia él de una manera demasiado cálida.

—No realmente —contestó, risueño.

La Guardiana había permanecido en silencio, pero cuando se levantó de su asiento, los aldeanos fueron los que callaron.

—Son Gokú, sígueme, por favor.

Los ojos de Kakarotto se abrieron con curiosidad.

—¿Mmhm?

El príncipe tuvo que aguantar el impulso de decirle que no fuera grosero y tragara antes de hablar. La Guardiana caminó lejos y Kakarotto se apresuró a seguirla, no sin antes arrastrar a Vegeta a su lado.

**[...]**

—Un último regalo —dijo la Guardiana luego de detenerse frente a lo que parecía un enorme bonsái con agua a su alrededor, bastante apartado de la aldea—. El Erised, espejo del corazón —comenzó a explicar bajo la atenta mirada de los dos—. Debes sumergirte en sus aguas, y él se encargará de mostrarte el deseo más profundo y desesperado de tu corazón. Tan sólo funciona una vez al año. Es nuestro más grande tesoro; sería un honor que lo recibieras por esta vez.

Kakarotto boqueó asombrado.

—Oh... ¡Muchas gracias! Yo...

La Guardiana comenzó a apartarse.

—Ha sido un placer, guerreros —se despidió, y volvió a su pueblo.

Hubo un prolongado silencio, hasta que Kakarotto volteó en su dirección.

—¿Quieres intentarlo tú? —le preguntó.

El príncipe entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Es tu regalo, ya oíste a la Guardiana.

Kakarotto se acercó y habló con seriedad.

—Conozco muy bien el deseo de mi corazón, Vegeta.

Sus ojos eran sugerentes y estaban fijos en él, y Vegeta casi se atraganta. 

—Bien, bien. Lo haré —empujó a Kakarotto con una mano sobre su pecho y se aproximó al agua cristalina.

Ya insultaba mentalmente a Kakarotto por ese comentario. ¿Acaso insinuaba que él no conocía el deseo de su corazón? _Idiota_.

Pues... ¿El deseo más profundo de su corazón? Vegeta pensó en Bulma como la opción más viable. Ella era la madre de su hijo, después de todo. Aunque ellos no estuvieran en una relación y jamás hubieran demostrado algún deseo de empezarla, suponía que era lo más lógico.

En medio de su divagación, se sorprendió cuando el agua repelía el toque de su cuerpo mientras se adentraba en ella. De un momento a otro, se vio rodeado de una gran burbuja que le impedía ver más allá del agua moviéndose a su alrededor.

Comenzaba a impacientarse cuando el agua frente a él comenzó a tomar forma. Vegeta miró expectante, y su boca se abrió en sorpresa. 

La figura tomó forma de un individuo de pelo alborotado y tradicional Gi naranja. Él sonreía como si le hubieran contado un chiste, y se aproximaba a su cuerpo como si se lo hubiera permitido.

—¿Qué-?

Vegeta estaba atónito. El falso Kakarotto lo tomó en sus brazos fuertes, y su toque se sentía tan real que sintió como su corazón comenzaba a galopar en su pecho. El otro susurró unas palabras ininteligibles en su oído, y el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda fue casi doloroso.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando los labios del otro tocaron los suyos, en un beso suave y lento. Vegeta parpadeó y se encontró luchando contra su propio cuerpo, el maldito rebelde estaba cediendo ante las caricias y retorciéndose gustoso sobre los músculos.

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

En un segundo, atravesó la figura con una gran descarga de energía. La burbuja se desmoronó a su alrededor y otra vez tuvo la imagen del bonsái y de Kakarotto esperando a su espalda.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Kakarotto inocentemente.

Vegeta aún sentía su pulso acelerado.

—Larguémonos de aquí —respondió a secas y comenzó a volar. Sus labios cosquilleaban.

En el desastre que era su mente en ese momento, el único pensamiento coherente era el de _debería haber destruido ese estúpido árbol_.


	5. Esfera de Tres Estrellas

En todo el tiempo que llevaban volando, Vegeta no miró al radar ni una sola vez. Ni al radar, ni a él.

Y Gokú no sabía qué más hacer, aparte de respetar el silencio que se había establecido desde que abandonaron el pueblo. Se preguntaba qué cosa podría haber visto Vegeta como para salir de esa manera. ¿Acaso el Erised era malvado y le había provocado alguna clase de pesadilla despierto? De sólo pensarlo, Gokú estaba tentado de volver al pueblo y pedirle una buena explicación a la Guardiana.

O quizás simplemente le había mostrado algo que no le había agradado, quizás le había recordado algo de su pasado y... Gokú se lamentaba por haber tomado tan precipitada decisión.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse a sus espaldas, y el radar hizo un sonido de alarma.

Gokú observó a Vegeta.

—Estamos en el radio de una esfera.

Sintió una profunda pena por el tono frío con el que el príncipe pronunció esas palabras.

—Será mejor que bajemos —dijo él, algo inseguro.

Vegeta no habló, en cambio, comenzó a descender como toda respuesta. 

Gokú suspiró.

**[...]**

Caminaron hasta que el cielo se llenó de estrellas, y la cabeza de Gokú estaba llena de preguntas.

_El __Erised__ muestra los deseos más profundos del corazón_, reflexionaba, _y hay una posibilidad de que eso se refiera a lo más oscuro de una persona. Y Vegeta..._

Vegeta avanzaba con los ojos fijos en el impreciso radar.

_Vegeta guardaba mucha oscuridad._

—¿Esa no es la casa de Piccolo?

La voz del príncipe casi hizo que diera un respingo. En cambio, miró hacia donde señalaba y confirmó lo que decía.

—Así es —respondió, sorprendido. Habían viajado demasiado lejos.

—El radar emite una señal más fuerte justo allí, así que...

Gokú asintió, agradeciendo cuando recibió la mirada de Vegeta por al menos unos segundos. 

A decir verdad, resultaba hasta gracioso imaginar a alguien como Piccolo viviendo en una casa tan común y pequeña. Aunque obviamente no había sido completamente elección del Namekusei.

Gokú se aproximó a la puerta para tocar con sus nudillos, pero una voz severa sonó justo a sus espaldas, haciendo que ambos voltearan.

—Gokú, Vegeta. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Piccolo, descendiendo del cielo con un rostro no muy amigable. 

Aún así, Gokú no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—¡Hola, Piccolo! Estamos buscando las Esferas del Dragón. ¿Acaso tienes una aquí?

Piccolo se acercó a ellos e hizo un sonido extraño con la boca.

—De hecho, sí. ¿Para qué quieren las esferas? —preguntó con sospecha.

Vegeta bufó.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo, con todo el malhumor del mundo, y cruzó miradas desafiantes con Piccolo.

Gokú se vio obligado a intervenir justo allí.

—Es una tontería, Piccolo. No te preocupes. Oh, por cierto. ¿Crees que podrías darnos hospedaje por esta noche? Hace mucho frío y estoy muriendo de hambre —rió después de sus palabras, y casi pudo oír a Vegeta decirle _no seas insolente_.

El Namekusei suspiró, como si abrir la puerta para ellos significara todo el esfuerzo de su parte.

—Gohan se enfadaría si dejo morir de frío a su padre —justificó sus acciones.

Al entrar, Gokú aún miraba cuidadosamente el lenguaje corporal de Vegeta, encontrándolo sumergido en sus pensamientos cada vez. 

Piccolo parecía inhibido por las visitas, y Gokú paseaba por las estanterías de libros, los accesorios de geometría, las imágenes del Gran Dragón que el Namekusei tenía perfectamente acomodadas y cuidadas en su hogar. Era increíble la cantidad de objetos que Piccolo tenía en su casa sólo para Gohan.

—No pienses que voy a cocinar para ti, Gokú —resolvió Piccolo al verlo titubear en la cocina, y el Saiyajin no tuvo otra opción que hacerse cargo, no sin antes soltar un quejido. 

En los momentos en los que Gokú se vio concentrado en no incendiar la casa mientras calentaba una simple sopa, había dejado de lado algunos pensamientos negativos. Sin embargo, cuando Piccolo abandonó la casa explicando que tenía algunas cosas que hacer, no sin antes indicarles que la Esfera de Tres Estrellas estaba guardada en uno de los cajones, Gokú se puso nervioso.

Estaba a solas con Vegeta, de nuevo.

Sirvió la sopa en dos tazones sobre la mesa, y un ligero alivio acunó su pecho cuando Vegeta sostuvo la cuchara y comió sin rechistar.

—Vegeta...

Puso tanto sentimiento como pudo en la mención de su nombre, y de pronto su apetito pasó a segundo plano.

Vegeta estaba encogido sobre la mesa, y podía jurar que estaba atravesando por una lucha interna tan privada que sentía ganas de apartar la mirada.

—Te vi a ti... —susurró casi en un suspiro de derrota.

Gokú enmudeció.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? —continuó el príncipe, desganado, rendido como pocas veces había sido visto—. Te vi a ti en el Erised. Tú estabas... Y yo...

—Oh...

—Sí...

_Él está avergonzado._

Gokú sonrió internamente, sin permitirse exteriorizar ese gesto cuando Vegeta estaba esforzándose demasiado para no huir de sí mismo.

Así de esperanzado como se sentía, así de enamorado como seguía, Gokú no encontró palabras. Por suerte su cuerpo reaccionó por él, levantándose de la silla en un acto de valentía propia de un guerrero. Se acercó viendo el cuerpo de Vegeta reaccionar a su movimiento, tensándose, listo para alejarse, para volver a cerrarse.

Gokú se arrodilló frente a él, buscando sus ojos. Colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas del príncipe, y su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando Vegeta no se apartó de su toque. 

—Gracias por decírmelo, Vegeta —susurró, y recibió una mirada indecisa de su príncipe. Pudo alcanzar sus manos, debilitando al hombre poderoso con una caricia tan delicada. Vegeta permitió el contacto, y sostuvo el agarre con fuerza, buscando, quizás, algo de seguridad entre tanta confusión.

Gokú pensó, vagamente, que podría estar en el Erised, porque sabía que esto, este momento de intimidad, era todo lo que su corazón deseaba. Sonrió de costado y elevó las cejas, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Es este un buen momento para una propuesta o tendrás que explicarme de nuevo las costumbres de mi propio planeta? —jugueteó.

Vegeta le regaló una sonrisa encantadora, resoplando y barriendo sus pestañas.

—Descarado... —dijo en voz baja, sólo para que él pudiera oírlo, y se sintió mucho más dulce que cualquier pastel de fresa. 

—No estoy interesado en lo que sea que estén haciendo pero de verdad necesito algo.

Piccolo había hablado tan rápido cuando había cruzado la puerta que se le hizo difícil para Gokú entenderle.

—¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! —gritó Vegeta, con una energía renovada.

Piccolo presumía de un rubor púrpura muy a pesar de su expresión dura. 

Gokú sólo pudo reír ante la escena. Vegeta aún no soltaba sus manos y quizás estaba un poco demasiado alegre por eso.

—¡Ya me voy! Cielos, qué carácter... —fue lo último que dijo Piccolo antes de volver a desaparecer, enredando su capa en su cadera y dando un portazo al salir.

Vegeta se levantó y bajó varios tonos para hablarle.

—Iré a descansar —informó, deslizando sus manos de las suyas como quien no quiere la cosa.

Gokú no podría dormir en, algo así como mil años después de recibir semejante declaración, pero Vegeta lucía realmente agotado, y consideró que necesitaría su espacio para pensar, así que asintió. Sería paciente.

—Está bien.

Recibió una última mirada antes de que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara detrás de Vegeta. Suspiró con alivio. Al menos su príncipe no había sido atormentado por ningún espejo malévolo bajo las crueles intenciones de una desquiciada.

Sin notarlo, una sonrisa sincera estiraba sus labios y las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. 

_Prometo hacerte sentir de esta manera, Vegeta._

_Permíteme hacerlo._


	6. Esfera de Dos Estrellas

Abrió sus ojos con el primer rayo del sol, y mordió su labio con el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente.

_—¿Es este un buen momento para una propuesta o tendrás que explicarme de nuevo las costumbres de mi propio planeta?_

Arrastró una mano por su rostro y sintió el calor en sus mejillas. _¡Qué terrible!_

Tomó una respiración honda e intentó acomodar sus pensamientos. ¡Él era un guerrero, un Saiyajin! No podía, de ninguna manera, intimidarse y ablandarse por una simple alucinación que provocó un árbol maldito. ¡Que se vayan al infierno él y sus endemoniados poderes!

_Pero _ _Kakarotto_ _ fue tan amable..._

Enrojeció nuevamente. _¡__Kakarotto__ es un pobre diablo que no tiene dignidad!_

Sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos, llenando su mente de pensamientos hostiles, los cuales lo habían atormentado justo después de haberse sumergido en el Erised.

_Qué débil, vulnerable, ingenuo. ¿Es ese tu insignificante deseo?_

Estos se habían esfumado cuando Kakarotto se había arrodillado frente a él la noche anterior, al parecer sin un poco de remordimiento por lo que esa acción significaba para su cultura.

_¿Desde cuándo estoy tan en conflicto conmigo mismo? _

Apretó su mandíbula y salió de la habitación, caminando directo a la ducha.

Rogaba porque el agua le quitara de encima todos esos sentimientos que nunca debieron ser descubiertos.

**[...]**

El agua no había quitado nada, para su desgracia.

Refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras salía del baño con el cabello húmedo, pensando en alguna estrategia para cancelar toda esta ridícula búsqueda de las esferas y alejarse de Kakarotto lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo, el karma existía, y Vegeta se congeló en su lugar cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos apareció frente a sus ojos.

Parecía que acababa de despertar, y sonrió de manera bobalicona cuando sus ojos se posaron en Vegeta, como si acabara de ver la fuente de toda felicidad en el universo.

_Maldición._

—Buenos días, Vegeta —saludó.

Su voz parecía contener un suspiro soñador, y Vegeta se sintió de malhumor al descubrir que algo dentro de sí mismo se removía por eso.

_Patético_, quiso decir.

_Encantador_, le dijo su corazón.

Guardó silencio y esperó transmitir con su mirada todo el odio que sentía por Kakarotto.

Lo cierto era que ese odio no existía, y la sonrisa suave y gentil no se borró del rostro del idiota, como si estuviera consciente de ese hecho, como si se burlara de ello. 

—¿Me escuchaste, Vegeta?

Kakarotto parecía algo aturdido, y Vegeta descubrió que llevaba hablándole por algunos segundos sin recibir respuesta de su parte.

—¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeó, está seguro, por primera vez en toda su existencia. 

—Que sería adecuado que nos vayamos antes de que Piccolo se ponga malhumorado, ya lo conoces —respondió Kakarotto, algo dubitativo. Continuó hablando, con lentitud, como si estuviera preocupado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Vegeta se volteó ante la pregunta.

—Claro que sí —contestó a secas, sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse.

¿Podría pedirle a Shenlong que su maldito cuerpo le obedeciera de una vez por todas?

**[...]**

Luego de una apresurada despedida con el Namekusei, los Saiyajin renovaron su viaje, siguiendo las instrucciones del radar en la mano del príncipe, que estaba haciendo esfuerzos descomunales por no romperlo en mil pedazos.

Vegeta había dejado de lado cualquier pensamiento insensato que pudiera venir a su mente, y su único consuelo era que una vez juntaran todas las esferas, podría seguir su vida como si nada de todo esto hubiera ocurrido nunca.

Kakarotto permanecía en silencio por el momento.

—Uh, Vegeta.

Obviamente, eso no iba a durar mucho.

—Mira —apuntó hacia un árbol una vez tuvo la atención de Vegeta. En él colgaba una especie de letrero con grandes letras rojas e imágenes de varios hombres musculosos, presumiendo técnicas de defensa y de ataque bastante inútiles, a su parecer.

—¿Torneo de Artes Marciales? —leyó el príncipe en voz alta—. Y el premio es la Esfera de Dos Estrellas —bufó—. Me pregunto qué tan estúpidos pueden ser los humanos.

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros.

—Aún así, podría ser divertido. ¿No lo crees? —preguntó, ya arrancando la dirección del panfleto, prácticamente rogando con los ojos por un sí.

Vegeta aún estaba lidiando con ciertas ocurrencias fugaces de su desastrosa mente, y empeoraba si Kakarotto lo miraba de esa manera. No pudo hacer más que evadir su mirada y restarle importancia al asunto.

—Como sea.

A Kakarotto le brillaron los ojos al instante.

—¡Andando!

**[...]**

A decir verdad, el torneo no estaba nada mal.

Por supuesto que ninguno de esos luchadores eran rivales dignos para ningún Saiyajin, fue por eso que Vegeta rechazó la oportunidad de participar y dejó todo en manos de Kakarotto, que permanecía emocionado e impaciente porque sea ya su turno. El príncipe compartía algo de esa devoción pura por la competencia.

Se sentó en la tribuna, rodeado de personas que desgarraban sus gargantas gritando por sus luchadores favoritos. Él se limitó a observar en silencio a Kakarotto jugar con sus contrincantes, incluso les daba consejos para mejorar sus técnicas. Ellos lo tomaban como una burla, obviamente, y avanzaban enrabietados hacia un sonriente Kakarotto, que se limitaba a sacarlos del ring en lugar de derrotarlos debidamente, como Vegeta sabía que podía. 

_Lo quiero. _

Vegeta sólo podía gruñir cuando esa añoranza irracional le dificultaba la respiración con cada gesto estúpido de Kakarotto.

_Lo quiero, ahora. Lo quiero._

Como era de esperarse, Kakarotto ganó el torneo sin usar siquiera sus dos manos.

Lo que resultó inesperado, fue el sentimiento salvaje que despertó en Vegeta. 

_Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero. ¡Lo necesito!_

—¡Hey, Vegeta! ¡Lo conseguí!

Kakarotto se acercó a él, sosteniendo la esfera en su mano con la felicidad escrita en su rostro.

Vegeta sintió un impulso agresivo. Un cosquilleo negativo se asentó en su pecho cuando la colisión de sus ambiciones explotó en su mente.

_Él se ríe de ti, ingenuo._

—Ya quita esa tonta sonrisa de tu estúpida cara y vámonos —gruñó, y provocó que el gesto de alegría de Kakarotto se desvaneciera con lentitud de su rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Vegeta? —preguntó el idiota, pronunciando su nombre como si fuera algo bonito, hablando despacio como si pudiera lastimarlo.

_Él se burla._

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —gritó el príncipe, y comenzó a volar lejos, haciendo estallar el suelo a su alrededor por su pulso de energía.

Al menos, la pregunta que se había hecho al despertar ya había sido respondida.

_¿Desde cuando estoy tan en conflicto conmigo mismo?_

Desde siempre, era la cruel respuesta.


	7. Esfera de Seis Estrellas

Desorientado quedaba corto para encerrar cómo se sentía justo ahora.

El impulso de energía que había salido del cuerpo de Vegeta al volar había hecho que tropezara sobre sus pies.

—¡Vegeta! —llamó, siguiendo a su príncipe con dificultad. Tuvo una sensación vaga de _Déjà vu, _que tuvo que apartar rápidamente para concentrarse.

Vegeta no volteaba para verlo y seguía moviéndose rápidamente, zumbando entre las nubes del cielo atardecido.

Gokú estaba seguro de que no se dirigía a ningún lugar en concreto, y el pensamiento de que estaba huyendo lo impactó. _¿Huyendo de quién?_

—¡Vegeta! —gritó una vez más, su propio ceño ya se había fruncido. 

Como toda respuesta, Vegeta descendió y lo esperó en el suelo con expresión nublada. Había parado en una zona alejada, rodeada de árboles de grandes copas verdes y flores de pétalos rojos que bailaban en el viento.

Gokú arrojó el radar y el bolso con las esferas al suelo, acercándose a Vegeta a paso lento.

—Vegeta... —murmuró a medio camino, y un puño justo en su mandíbula lo hizo trastabillar.

—¡Cállate y pelea! —gritó su príncipe, haciendo destellar su cabello en dorado, entrando y permaneciendo en ese estado.

—¿Qué-? —preguntó Gokú a medias, confundido.

—¡Que pelees, maldición!

A ese último grito lo acompañó una serie de golpes con intenciones reales de herir. Gokú abrió más sus ojos y se vio en la necesidad de reaccionar.

Por la sorpresa, recibió algunos codazos que le quitaron el aire, y patadas que enrojecieron su rostro. Por instinto, devolvió sólo uno, con menos del cuarto de su fuerza, buscando una reacción bastante diferente a la que recibió. 

Vegeta gruñía salvajemente, y mostraba los dientes cada vez que Gokú luchaba por establecer contacto visual. Nada de este combate se sentía como sus anteriores entrenamientos. Vegeta estaba enfurecido, entornaba los ojos hacia él, colérico porque se limitaba a evadir y esquivar sus movimientos.

Gokú frunció aún más el ceño, cansado. Amplió la postura de sus pies y su energía aumentó, equivalente al poder del príncipe. Tomó ambos puños de Vegeta, y los sostuvo en sus manos con verdadera fuerza. Su príncipe soltó un quejido, sin ser capaz de liberarse y no teniendo otra alternativa que mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez, ya que Gokú se había acercado peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Suficiente, Vegeta —murmuró, saliendo de ese estado en cuanto el cabello de Vegeta se volvió negro. 

—¡No soy débil! —le gritó Vegeta, girando sus muñecas y liberándose de su agarre. Aún así, se acercó incluso más a él, estirando el cuello para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Eh?

Gokú tuvo la intención de dar un paso atrás, pero descubrió que cuanto más retrocedía, más se acercaba Vegeta, así que permaneció en su lugar.

—¡No soy débil, de ninguna manera! ¡No me importan las alucinaciones de un estúpido árbol, ni tus falsas propuestas! —Vegeta levantó una mano enguantada y señaló con un dedo índice en medio de sus cejas—. ¡Eso no va a suceder, Kakarotto! Tú eres mi más grande rival. ¡No te confundas! —dijo entre dientes, elevando el mentón y empujando con su pecho.

Gokú comenzó a comprender, y aflojó su gesto por la realización.

_¿Cómo Vegeta había malinterpretado tanto sus intenciones?_

—Vegeta, espera...

—Tú, maldito insecto. ¡Estoy aquí para derrotarte! ¡Sólo me interesa derrotarte! Y después... Después...

Los labios de Vegeta temblaron, y todo su temple dominante se vio reducido a una imagen confusa.

—Amar no te hace débil, Vegeta —susurró Gokú, aún sin atreverse a posar sus manos sobre el cuerpo del príncipe, que temblaba con algo más que rabia contenida.

—Cierra la boca... —advirtió sin un rastro de la ira anterior en su voz, y dejó caer su frente sobre el pecho de Gokú: su pelo hacía cosquillas en su cuello, y su respiración agitada se filtraba por su ropa—. ¿Cómo te atreves? —susurró su príncipe, casi derrotado. Ahora, sólo parecía que estaba siendo atormentado nuevamente por sus propios demonios, aquellos que aún lo arrastraban a ser quien había sido en algún momento, que le provocaban pesadillas de las que Gokú siempre supo. 

Gokú torció la boca, respiró hondo y tomó valor.

Elevó sus manos, colocando una sobre la nuca de Vegeta y otra en su espalda baja, sosteniéndolo en lo más parecido a un abrazo que su príncipe aceptaría. Escuchó la manera en que Vegeta calmaba su respiración, y apoyaba sus brazos, anteriormente tiesos a los costados de su cuerpo, sobre la cadera de Gokú. 

—Ninguna de las cosas que dijiste están en mi mente, Vegeta —habló, reposando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Vegeta, y cerrando sus ojos al sentir su olor—. Eres lo que más quiero, lo que más valoro. Porque eres el más fuerte entre todos —expresó, y Vegeta tembló bajo su toque—. Tienes, en este mundo, una familia que te ama por quién eres —una sonrisa se metió en sus palabras—, me tienes a mí, desde siempre.

Vegeta resopló, y levantó su rostro de su escondite. Lo que Gokú encontró en sus ojos lo hizo sonreír aún más.

—Eres tan sentimental, Kakarotto. Me avergüenzas.

Gokú se sintió pleno. Juntó sus frentes sin miedo y movió su cabeza de lado a lado con lentitud, disfrutando del sentimiento, del momento, y de Vegeta.

—Me haces sentir mariposas justo ahora, Vegeta.

Su príncipe hizo una mueca, pero no volvió a apartarse.

—No esperes que te diga lo mismo, incluso si, uhm...

—¿Incluso si lo sientes?

Vegeta no respondió. Permitió el toque, y su ceño fruncido tan sólo representaba que seguía pensando, analizando la situación y sus propios pensamientos.

—Sobre tu propuesta...

Gokú se emocionó.

—¿Sí?

Vegeta tomó distancia para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—No creo que sea algo que ninguno de los dos necesitemos. Bueno, en nuestra cultura... Ugh... —Gokú ladeó la cabeza—. Sólo... No hace falta, no es importante. Siempre y cuando sigamos cumpliendo con sus... Condiciones.

Gokú parpadeó.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir, Vegeta?

Su príncipe gruñó.

—¡Quiere decir que no me voy a casar contigo! Sin embargo... —carraspeó—. Quiero estar... Estoy interesado en estar contigo de esa manera, pero sin la ceremonia y los anillos y... Esas cosas. ¡Pero no significa que renuncie a ser más fuerte que tú!

Había desagrado en su expresión cuando hablaba de las formalidades y tradiciones, y Gokú lo entendió. A él también le parecían innecesarias, siempre y cuando tuviera a Vegeta.

—Eso sería genial, Vegeta. Seremos pacientes.

Vegeta asintió.

—Y ahora será mejor que sigamos con eso —dijo, señalando las esferas que giraban en el suelo.

Una risa se escapó de los labios de Gokú casi sin poder controlarla, y antes de apartar sus manos del cuerpo de Vegeta, depositó un largo y suave beso sobre su frente.

—Bien, sigamos —concluyó, soltándolo y agachándose para levantar el bolso que se había llenado de pétalos rojos, y el radar que también tenía algunos sobre él.

Cuando lo extendió hacia Vegeta, sus movimientos se congelaron al ver su expresión.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó cauteloso.

Vegeta lo miró durante unos segundos más antes de precipitarse hacia su cuerpo y, sosteniendo los costados de su rostro con una fuerza que sólo él presumía, le dio un beso brusco y dominante, sólo como él mismo.

Dudaba que sus ojos pudieran abrirse más. Antes de poder realmente corresponder, Vegeta ya se había alejado con las mejillas encendidas.

—Ahora sí, vámonos —dijo el príncipe y arrebató el radar de sus manos. Gokú podía jurar que había una sonrisa engreída en sus labios.

—¿Así que es una competencia? —preguntó, aún atónito pero con el atrevimiento marcado en su voz.

Vegeta sonrió, y emprendió vuelo.

Si los demonios que molestaban su mente tuvieran forma física, Gokú ya se habría encargado de ellos por intentar arruinar a un ser tan brillante como lo era su príncipe.

**[...]**

La última, la Esfera de Seis Estrellas, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que en el rincón más frío del mundo, escondida debajo de un enorme iceberg.

—Oh, no.... —dijo Gokú, pensando cómo iban a sacar la esfera de ahí.

Vegeta lo solucionó rápidamente, e hizo estallar en mil pedazos el enorme hielo, recibiendo una mirada de reclamo de su actual pareja.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenías una mejor idea? —se defendió.

Gokú en realidad no la tenía, por lo que suspiró y se acercó a la esfera, elevándola frente a sus ojos.

—¡Ah, está congelada! —exclamó cuando el frío quemó sus manos, y Vegeta atrapó la esfera en el aire.

—No seas torpe —le dijo, aún sonando rudo pero escondiendo algo más en su tono.

Gokú agitó las manos, y cuando la sensación se fue, sonrió alegremente.

—¡Lo logramos, Vegeta!

Su príncipe sonrió ligeramente.

—Así es —contestó.

—¿Me harías el honor? —preguntó Gokú, extendiendo su mano hacia Vegeta, quien la miró y luego volvió a sus ojos, con una ceja elevada.

—¿Tengo otra opción? —preguntó en cambio, tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza.

Gokú puso dos dedos en su frente, y tras una última caricia con su pulgar sobre la mano de la persona que más amaba, buscó el Ki de Bulma, y sus cuerpos desaparecieron.


	8. Shenlong, concédeme mi deseo

Bulma se sobresaltó cuando las dos figuras aparecieron a centímetros de ella.

—¡Ah! —exclamó sin poder evitarlo, retrocediendo un paso y arrojando al suelo su destornillador.

—¡Bulma, las encontramos a todas! —saludó Gokú, con una sonrisa un poco más brillante que las estrellas en el cielo.

La mujer quiso carcajear de felicidad, pero el sonido quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando examinó con más precisión al par. Gokú aún sostenía la mano de Vegeta, quien no parecía tan disgustado como se esforzaba en demostrar.

—¡B-bien! Qué bueno, genial —expresó sin más, acercándose para tomar las esferas. Encontró miradas con Vegeta, y se sorprendió al notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Vegeta?

El príncipe abrió más sus ojos, espantado y al parecer tomado por sorpresa. En ese momento, cortó el contacto físico con Gokú y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —preguntó apresuradamente.

Bulma parpadeó.

—Claro —respondió, alargando la _a_. Miró una vez más a Gokú, que tenía sus ojos fijos en el príncipe. Había algo diferente en su sonrisa, en su mirada, en la atmósfera que los rodeaba. La mujer pudo verlo, casi sentirlo. Sostuvo la pregunta en la punta de su lengua, considerando que aún no era tiempo de interrogatorios.

—Entonces, ya pueden irse, supongo.

Gokú aún miraba a Vegeta cuando preguntó.  
  
—¿Quieres entrenar?

La manera en que Vegeta reaccionó hacía parecer que le había dicho algo extremadamente íntimo, privado. Bulma estaba intrigada ahora.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó con brusquedad, dándole una mirada significativa.

Bulma estuvo incómoda, entonces. Porque ambos se miraban como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos, y quizás esa era la manera en la que siempre lo habían hecho.

La mujer carraspeó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan? ¡Fuera, fuera!

Los Saiyajin reaccionaron mirándola, y tras un corto saludo, emprendieron vuelo. Bulma los observó irse con el bolso lleno de las esferas, y estaba considerando la opción de pedirle a Shenlong que le contara qué demonios había sucedido en ese viaje.

Por su parte, Vegeta volaba detrás de Gokú sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—No creas que voy a ser gentil sólo porque te permito algunos besos —dijo, con el viento soplando su cabello.

Gokú sintió su estómago burbujear, y los ojos de Vegeta le decían _sí, acepto_ una y otra y otra vez. 

—No esperaba otra cosa.


End file.
